


Sunrise, Sunset

by evamorks



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, early morning, sunrise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evamorks/pseuds/evamorks
Summary: Just a little drabble of morning in the Greek camp. (Featuring fluffiness, sunrise, and Achilles and Patroclus).





	

As dawn wakes, bringing her rosy scarves across the morning sky, so does Patroclus. All is quiet. The camp slumbers on, oblivious to two figures darting out of the tent of Aristos Achaion. Their chitons billow behind them with the morning breeze, a soft greeting blown down from the halls of Olympus. The grass ruffles as they climb the hill that looks out over the camp, out to the battlefield.  
Achilles offers one of the figs in his hand. Patroclus takes it. Helios' chariot climbs higher as they lay, sticky mouths caught in an embrace tasting of figs and goodbyes, for the camp below, though still slumbering, will soon, albeit grudgingly, awaken. What they talk of Patroclus will never remember, just that quiet moment alone with Achilles beside him.  
Soon the camp awakens and stumbles to its feet as Achilles and Patroclus do. As the smell of smoke dances upward, they slip between the tents until finally they stand at their own. The tent of Aristos Achaion.  
Greatest of the Greeks, they call him. Patroclus can't help but agree as Achilles ducks inside the tent, curls lit from behind that seem to rival Helios himself. Head thrown back in quiet laughter, he seems to glow with light as he donned his golden armor with slender fingers. He knelt below Patroclus as he buckled a strap, then rose.  
Patroclus held out his helmet. Achilles fastened it under his chin, then with a small smile turned back to Patroclus. Their mouths met in a familiar kiss, cold metal on warm skin. It tasted of goodbyes and a promise.  
Patroclus' eyes met those of Achilles. Promise you will return, they said.  
I promise.  
And with another laugh and a final glance he was gone, the tent flaps swinging in the morning breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what you thought. :)


End file.
